Breaking Bad Season 1 Episode 7
General Information Subtitles 1 00:00:03,504 --> 00:00:05,004 In closing, I can tell you 2 00:00:05,214 --> 00:00:09,509 we take this very seriously. APD as well as the DEA. 3 00:00:09,718 --> 00:00:11,928 Stopping the manufacture and sale of methamphetamines 4 00:00:12,096 --> 00:00:14,097 remains one of our highest priorities. 5 00:00:14,264 --> 00:00:18,267 And the theft of lab equipment from your school is also receiving our highest attention. 6 00:00:18,435 --> 00:00:21,354 Rest assured, no stone will go unturned 7 00:00:21,522 --> 00:00:24,607 in our search for the person or persons responsible for this. 8 00:00:24,775 --> 00:00:27,652 If you have any questions, now would be the time. Sir. 9 00:00:27,820 --> 00:00:30,947 You're talking like you haven't caught anybody yet. 10 00:00:31,156 --> 00:00:33,449 What about the janitor that was dealing drugs at the school? 11 00:00:33,617 --> 00:00:37,286 There is no indication that this individual was selling drugs. 12 00:00:37,454 --> 00:00:40,206 He was arrested for having a small amount of marijuana 13 00:00:40,374 --> 00:00:42,792 in his car, not in the school. 14 00:00:42,960 --> 00:00:44,711 And he's since been fired. 15 00:00:44,878 --> 00:00:46,504 I heard he had a record. 16 00:00:46,672 --> 00:00:48,881 I'd like to know how he got a job here in the first place. 17 00:00:49,049 --> 00:00:50,717 Exactly. Why wasn't there a background check? 18 00:00:50,884 --> 00:00:55,304 There was one. We're currently reviewing our hiring policies. 19 00:00:55,472 --> 00:00:56,973 You better be doing more than that. 20 00:00:57,141 --> 00:00:58,975 This guy was arrested right in front of my daughter. 21 00:00:59,143 --> 00:01:01,227 This guy was stealing lab equipment, right? 22 00:01:01,395 --> 00:01:03,479 That's not our thinking this time. 23 00:01:03,647 --> 00:01:06,899 We're looking at others who also had access, but not limited to the maintenance staff. 24 00:01:07,067 --> 00:01:08,735 Are you saying there was a break-in? 25 00:01:08,902 --> 00:01:10,319 Do we know exactly when this happened? 26 00:01:10,487 --> 00:01:12,989 I mean, could it have been during school hours? 27 00:01:13,157 --> 00:01:16,492 We haven't been able to establish a date or time. But there is no sign 28 00:01:16,660 --> 00:01:17,994 of breaking or entering. 29 00:01:18,162 --> 00:01:20,496 So whoever took it had a key. 30 00:01:20,664 --> 00:01:24,000 We're talking inside job? Someone who's still at the school? 31 00:01:24,168 --> 00:01:26,836 Sir, at this time I'm not able to discuss the details with you. 32 00:01:27,004 --> 00:01:31,007 But what I can tell you is that we have some very good people working very hard on this case. 33 00:01:31,175 --> 00:01:34,177 I'm sorry, officer, but that just sounds like double talk. 34 00:01:34,344 --> 00:01:36,929 We're trying to protect our children. You have to level with us. 35 00:01:37,097 --> 00:01:40,224 Really, we're giving you all the information we have. 36 00:01:40,392 --> 00:01:43,269 You know what I'd like to see in this school? Drug-sniffing dogs. 37 00:01:43,437 --> 00:01:47,356 Yeah. Dogs and metal detectors and locker searches and strip-searches. 38 00:01:47,524 --> 00:01:49,525 Our district has strict policies... 39 00:01:49,693 --> 00:01:51,360 I heard about this school up in Canada, 40 00:01:51,528 --> 00:01:54,197 they arrested one of the groundskeepers with drugs, 41 00:01:54,364 --> 00:01:58,034 and the next day they found out over half of the students were high on LSD. 42 00:01:58,202 --> 00:02:00,912 LSD? When were you gonna tell us about the LSD? 43 00:02:01,079 --> 00:02:05,416 No, please. No one said anything about LSD. 44 00:02:09,213 --> 00:02:11,088 What about the equipment that was stolen? 45 00:02:11,256 --> 00:02:14,759 The equipment was taken from our chemistry-department locker. 46 00:02:14,927 --> 00:02:19,472 And tonight we're lucky enough to have someone here to give us some specifics. 47 00:02:19,640 --> 00:02:21,224 Walt? 48 00:02:22,893 --> 00:02:24,060 Yeah. 49 00:02:24,228 --> 00:02:28,356 Mr. White is currently on medical leave. 50 00:02:28,565 --> 00:02:30,733 But as he's chair of the science department, 51 00:02:30,901 --> 00:02:34,070 he's made a very special effort to be with us here. 52 00:02:34,238 --> 00:02:38,074 And I'd like to take a moment to thank him for that. 53 00:02:45,791 --> 00:02:50,127 Could you please tell us more about the equipment that was taken? 54 00:02:50,295 --> 00:02:51,921 - Please. - Yes. 55 00:02:52,881 --> 00:02:54,465 Sorry. 56 00:02:55,592 --> 00:02:57,927 And thank you. 57 00:03:01,890 --> 00:03:04,976 The inventory list for the missing lab-wear is as follows: 58 00:03:05,185 --> 00:03:10,356 One 5000 milliliter round-bottom boiling flask. 59 00:03:10,524 --> 00:03:15,152 One Kjeldahl-style recovery flask, 800 milliliters. 60 00:03:15,320 --> 00:03:18,197 Two full-face respirators. 61 00:03:18,407 --> 00:03:22,201 Some CEP funnels, some head with a thermometer holder. 62 00:03:29,626 --> 00:03:31,627 Ooh. Ow. Okay. Okay. Okay. 63 00:03:32,462 --> 00:03:34,213 Oh, wow. 64 00:03:34,631 --> 00:03:41,304 Where did that come from? And why was it so damn good? 65 00:03:42,514 --> 00:03:45,057 Because it was illegal. 66 00:04:23,347 --> 00:04:26,182 The basement. Unfinished, of course. 67 00:04:26,350 --> 00:04:28,184 But just look at all this space. 68 00:04:28,352 --> 00:04:31,270 You gotta think rec room, media room. 69 00:04:31,730 --> 00:04:34,523 Just imagine all the things you could do down here. 70 00:04:34,733 --> 00:04:38,402 Now remember, you're buying for this fantastic neighborhood. 71 00:04:38,570 --> 00:04:40,613 Big lawns and shade trees, 72 00:04:40,781 --> 00:04:43,032 walking distance to the country club. 73 00:04:49,957 --> 00:04:51,999 What happened there? 74 00:04:52,834 --> 00:04:57,296 Bit of a fixer, but this house has great bones. 75 00:05:01,551 --> 00:05:02,885 Know what? We're zeroing in. 76 00:05:03,053 --> 00:05:05,388 I've got another listing, brand-new, right around the corner. 77 00:05:05,597 --> 00:05:06,847 Yeah? Yeah. 78 00:05:07,015 --> 00:05:09,475 Hi. Hi. 79 00:05:09,643 --> 00:05:11,686 It's by appointment only. 80 00:05:11,853 --> 00:05:14,188 Oh, well, I'm here to see the owner. 81 00:05:14,356 --> 00:05:20,569 Oh. He's in the, uh, recreational vehicle. 82 00:05:25,450 --> 00:05:29,036 Yo, it's appointment only. 83 00:05:40,882 --> 00:05:42,925 How are you feeling? 84 00:05:45,345 --> 00:05:47,513 About as good as you look. 85 00:05:47,681 --> 00:05:52,226 Jeez, you look like Lex Luthor. 86 00:05:52,394 --> 00:05:55,396 Listen, I visited you in the hospital, but you were asleep. 87 00:05:55,605 --> 00:05:58,816 Yeah, Skinny Pete said you wanted Tuco's address. 88 00:05:58,984 --> 00:06:01,652 Acting like you're all out for blood. 89 00:06:01,820 --> 00:06:05,406 But you are alive. Obviously you wised up. 90 00:06:05,866 --> 00:06:07,450 No, I did go see him. 91 00:06:07,617 --> 00:06:08,868 Bullshit. 92 00:06:09,036 --> 00:06:10,786 So, what, are you selling your house? 93 00:06:10,954 --> 00:06:14,790 I got two dudes that turned into raspberry slushy and flushed down my toilet. 94 00:06:14,958 --> 00:06:17,334 I can't even take a proper dump in there. 95 00:06:17,502 --> 00:06:20,963 I mean, the whole damn house has gotta be haunted by now. 96 00:06:21,673 --> 00:06:24,467 You didn't actually go see Tuco. 97 00:06:25,635 --> 00:06:27,053 Here. 98 00:06:29,806 --> 00:06:34,226 That is 17,500. Your half of the 35,000. 99 00:06:34,394 --> 00:06:38,814 Plus, there's an extra 15 in there. It's all yours. You've earned it. 100 00:06:39,024 --> 00:06:41,025 You got this money from Tuco? 101 00:06:41,193 --> 00:06:43,152 Yeah. So Tuco gave you this, 102 00:06:43,320 --> 00:06:44,653 is what you're saying. 103 00:06:44,821 --> 00:06:45,863 Well, we made a deal. 104 00:06:46,031 --> 00:06:48,491 You made a deal? That's right. 105 00:06:49,493 --> 00:06:52,828 How...? Why would you make a deal with that scumbag? 106 00:06:52,996 --> 00:06:54,330 You see what he did to me? 107 00:06:54,498 --> 00:06:59,168 Because I think that we can do business together. We came to an understanding. 108 00:06:59,336 --> 00:07:01,587 No way, man. Okay? No understanding. 109 00:07:01,838 --> 00:07:03,839 Take a look at the money in your hand. 110 00:07:04,007 --> 00:07:07,551 Now, just imagine making that every week. 111 00:07:07,803 --> 00:07:12,389 That's right. Two pounds a week, 35,000 a pound. 112 00:07:12,599 --> 00:07:18,729 Without even talking to me you told this insane ass-clown 113 00:07:18,897 --> 00:07:22,274 dead-eyed killer that, uh... 114 00:07:22,442 --> 00:07:24,360 That we would give him 2 pounds a week. 115 00:07:24,528 --> 00:07:27,196 We'll just scale up our operation, we'll add a few more hours. 116 00:07:27,364 --> 00:07:29,031 No, don't talk to me about hours. 117 00:07:29,199 --> 00:07:32,451 What about pseudo, man? How are we gonna get that? 118 00:07:32,619 --> 00:07:36,413 You think the meth fairy's just gonna bring it to us? 119 00:07:36,581 --> 00:07:39,041 God, it takes me a week to get this stuff. 120 00:07:39,209 --> 00:07:41,252 I'm driving all the way out to Las Cruces, 121 00:07:41,461 --> 00:07:44,463 200 miles each way to meet up with my smurfs. 122 00:07:44,714 --> 00:07:47,633 Smurfs? The dudes who go to the drugstores 123 00:07:47,843 --> 00:07:50,719 and get a couple boxes at a time and then sell them to me. 124 00:07:50,929 --> 00:07:53,848 And that's maybe only good for, like, maybe a half-pound worth. 125 00:07:54,057 --> 00:07:58,060 See, that's the bottleneck in your brilliant business plan. 126 00:07:58,228 --> 00:07:59,270 All right. 127 00:07:59,479 --> 00:08:02,898 Of course, you would've known that if you would've just asked me. 128 00:08:04,734 --> 00:08:06,235 Well, here we are again. 129 00:08:06,736 --> 00:08:08,445 Here we are. 130 00:08:08,613 --> 00:08:10,281 Skyler, you look great. Thank you. 131 00:08:10,448 --> 00:08:12,867 You must be, what, six, seven months? 132 00:08:13,368 --> 00:08:15,744 How goes it? It's great. 133 00:08:15,912 --> 00:08:18,789 Um, other than waddling to the bathroom every five minutes. 134 00:08:20,750 --> 00:08:22,501 The baby shower is next week. 135 00:08:22,669 --> 00:08:24,753 And it'll be good to... 136 00:08:24,921 --> 00:08:28,507 It'll be good to have a day that's just about Skyler. 137 00:08:28,758 --> 00:08:30,634 Very nice. 138 00:08:30,802 --> 00:08:33,095 Thank you. Thank you. 139 00:08:33,263 --> 00:08:35,097 Well, Walt, I see you've committed to the hair loss. 140 00:08:35,265 --> 00:08:37,099 Mm. Yeah. 141 00:08:37,267 --> 00:08:39,602 How do you feel? Ah, okay. 142 00:08:39,978 --> 00:08:43,147 L... You know, pretty decent, actually. 143 00:08:43,398 --> 00:08:46,609 His color is better. You know, his energy. 144 00:08:46,818 --> 00:08:51,322 And he's even more, um, physical. 145 00:08:51,531 --> 00:08:53,032 More physical? 146 00:08:53,200 --> 00:08:55,784 Ah, well, sexual. 147 00:08:55,952 --> 00:08:57,703 Um... 148 00:08:58,496 --> 00:09:02,541 Frisky, actually. I mean, that's gotta be a good sign, right? 149 00:09:02,792 --> 00:09:04,793 Sure, I'll take that. Right, Walt? 150 00:09:04,961 --> 00:09:06,003 Right. 151 00:09:06,171 --> 00:09:08,547 Couldn't that mean that the chemo is working? 152 00:09:08,715 --> 00:09:12,801 Well, realistically, it may just mean that we've got the antiemetics tuned right. 153 00:09:12,969 --> 00:09:17,139 Truth is, until Walt's finished this round of chemo and we look at a new PET scan, 154 00:09:17,307 --> 00:09:19,350 we just can't say for sure. 155 00:09:19,517 --> 00:09:21,435 Well, isn't there anything else we could be doing? 156 00:09:22,020 --> 00:09:25,397 I've been wondering about alternative medicine. 157 00:09:25,565 --> 00:09:28,984 I mean, Eastern healing. 158 00:09:29,152 --> 00:09:31,070 You know, holistic. 159 00:09:31,238 --> 00:09:33,364 Well, I can't speak to its efficacy, 160 00:09:33,531 --> 00:09:36,450 but as long as it doesn't interfere with our treatment, 161 00:09:36,660 --> 00:09:39,536 anything that helps my patient have a better outlook, 162 00:09:39,704 --> 00:09:43,499 a better comfort, is fine by me. 163 00:09:43,667 --> 00:09:47,920 So you're saying it's just all psychological. 164 00:09:48,088 --> 00:09:50,339 It doesn't make any real difference. 165 00:09:50,548 --> 00:09:54,176 Having a better outlook can make a tremendous difference. 166 00:09:54,344 --> 00:09:58,472 But it's also important that we manage our expectations. 167 00:10:18,702 --> 00:10:20,369 What? 168 00:10:24,708 --> 00:10:29,503 A junkyard? Let me guess, you picked this place? 169 00:10:30,422 --> 00:10:33,424 What's wrong with it? It's private. 170 00:10:33,591 --> 00:10:38,012 This is like a non-criminal's idea of a drug meet. 171 00:10:38,221 --> 00:10:40,889 This is like, "Oh, I saw this in a movie. Ooh, look at me." 172 00:10:41,057 --> 00:10:44,893 Yes. So where do you transact your business? Enlighten me. 173 00:10:45,061 --> 00:10:47,813 I don't know, how about Taco Cabeza? 174 00:10:48,023 --> 00:10:50,941 Half the deals I've ever done went down at Taco Cabeza. 175 00:10:51,109 --> 00:10:55,571 Nice and public. Open 24 hours. 176 00:10:55,739 --> 00:10:59,158 Nobody ever gets shot at Taco Cabeza. 177 00:10:59,326 --> 00:11:02,411 Hell, why not the mall? 178 00:11:02,620 --> 00:11:05,956 You know, wait at the Gap. "Hey, it's time for the meet." 179 00:11:06,124 --> 00:11:08,917 You know, I'll put down the flat-front khakis, 180 00:11:09,085 --> 00:11:11,420 head on over, grab an Orange Julius. 181 00:11:11,588 --> 00:11:15,174 Skip the part where psycho-lunatic Tuco, you know, 182 00:11:15,342 --> 00:11:18,260 comes and steals my drugs and leaves me bleeding to death. 183 00:11:28,271 --> 00:11:31,106 Look, you don't have to be here for this. 184 00:11:31,274 --> 00:11:33,150 Okay? I mean, seriously. 185 00:11:33,318 --> 00:11:35,110 I'm okay. 186 00:11:37,447 --> 00:11:40,324 No. I'm no pussy. 187 00:11:40,950 --> 00:11:42,868 I'm good. 188 00:11:59,844 --> 00:12:01,804 Mr. Clean and his boy. 189 00:12:03,807 --> 00:12:05,974 Now, I'm sorry that I had to tune you up. 190 00:12:06,142 --> 00:12:09,353 Respect, ése, you gotta give it to get it. 191 00:12:10,980 --> 00:12:12,231 Ahh. 192 00:12:13,024 --> 00:12:15,526 Hey, what are we doing way the hell out here? 193 00:12:15,693 --> 00:12:18,487 What, they close the mall or something? 194 00:12:20,198 --> 00:12:22,533 Heisenberg, come on, break it out. 195 00:12:25,870 --> 00:12:28,330 That's it? That's all you got? 196 00:12:28,498 --> 00:12:30,666 We had some production problems. 197 00:12:30,834 --> 00:12:33,001 0.53. 198 00:12:34,003 --> 00:12:35,421 I thought you was a player. 199 00:12:36,131 --> 00:12:38,549 You told me 2 pounds, 200 00:12:38,716 --> 00:12:42,177 and now you waste my time with these Chiclets? 201 00:12:52,564 --> 00:12:57,526 Seventeen and a half. Minus the half for wasting my time. 202 00:12:57,735 --> 00:13:00,195 - Hey, come on. - What, you gonna argue? 203 00:13:00,363 --> 00:13:02,781 You got something to say? 204 00:13:05,160 --> 00:13:08,662 You're doing business like a couple little bitches. 205 00:13:09,080 --> 00:13:11,039 I want all of it. 206 00:13:14,043 --> 00:13:15,210 Seventy grand. 207 00:13:15,712 --> 00:13:16,879 What did you say? 208 00:13:17,046 --> 00:13:18,547 You like this product. 209 00:13:19,048 --> 00:13:20,591 And you want more. 210 00:13:20,758 --> 00:13:23,719 Consider it a capital investment. 211 00:13:26,097 --> 00:13:28,974 Look, old, bald motherfucker. 212 00:13:32,937 --> 00:13:35,397 Fifty-two and a half, 25 points vig. 213 00:13:36,274 --> 00:13:37,941 Vig? 214 00:13:39,277 --> 00:13:41,236 Interest, weekly. 215 00:13:43,823 --> 00:13:44,907 Okay. 216 00:13:45,909 --> 00:13:51,914 That's $65,625 with interest. 217 00:13:52,332 --> 00:13:56,251 - 1.875 pounds. - No, 2 pounds. 218 00:13:56,419 --> 00:13:59,838 Next Friday, and no production problems. 219 00:14:01,966 --> 00:14:03,509 Can you handle 4 pounds? 220 00:14:07,847 --> 00:14:11,099 Listen, old man, talk is talk. 221 00:14:11,434 --> 00:14:16,271 But owing me money, that's bad. 222 00:14:37,126 --> 00:14:41,630 What did you just do? 223 00:14:45,218 --> 00:14:50,305 Four pounds. Four pounds. Two pounds wasn't bad enough. 224 00:14:50,473 --> 00:14:54,560 We're talking 2, 300 boxes of sinus pills. 225 00:14:54,727 --> 00:14:56,728 There ain't that many smurfs in the world. 226 00:14:56,896 --> 00:14:58,897 We're not going to need pseudoephedrine. 227 00:14:59,065 --> 00:15:01,942 We're gonna make phenylacetone in a tube furnace. 228 00:15:02,110 --> 00:15:06,405 Then we're gonna use reductive amination to yield methamphetamine, 4 pounds. 229 00:15:06,614 --> 00:15:09,324 So no pseudo? No pseudo. 230 00:15:09,492 --> 00:15:11,285 So you do have a plan. 231 00:15:11,452 --> 00:15:13,745 Yeah, Mr. White. 232 00:15:13,913 --> 00:15:15,330 Yeah, science. 233 00:15:16,165 --> 00:15:17,249 Okay. 234 00:15:21,170 --> 00:15:24,548 What's this? That is a shopping list. 235 00:15:25,049 --> 00:15:28,218 Ah, getting some of those items may be challenging. 236 00:15:28,845 --> 00:15:30,721 One autotransformer, 237 00:15:30,888 --> 00:15:36,476 Six liters anhydrous methenamine. 238 00:15:36,686 --> 00:15:39,521 Two 35 M and M tube furnaces. 239 00:15:39,689 --> 00:15:40,897 It's mm, millimeter. 240 00:15:41,065 --> 00:15:44,234 One 70 millimeter would be fine, but they're hard to come by, so... 241 00:15:44,402 --> 00:15:46,695 Forty grams thorium nitrate. 242 00:15:46,863 --> 00:15:49,615 Yo, Mr. White, I can't even pronounce half this shit. 243 00:15:49,782 --> 00:15:51,491 No. You know what? Count me out. All right? 244 00:15:51,659 --> 00:15:54,161 I'm leaving town. I'm moving to, like, Oregon or something. 245 00:15:54,370 --> 00:15:56,997 This is just... Jesse, Jesse, Jesse. Listen to me. 246 00:15:57,165 --> 00:16:01,209 Today is the first day of the rest of your life. 247 00:16:02,587 --> 00:16:03,754 What are you doing? 248 00:16:03,921 --> 00:16:07,299 This is the first day of the rest of your life. But what kind of life will it be, huh? 249 00:16:07,467 --> 00:16:11,386 Will it be a life of fear, of "Oh, no, no, no. I can't do this." 250 00:16:11,554 --> 00:16:14,431 Of never once believing in yourself? 251 00:16:14,599 --> 00:16:16,725 Hm? I don't know. 252 00:16:16,893 --> 00:16:20,729 Listen. These things? We need them, all right? 253 00:16:21,439 --> 00:16:24,149 And only you can get them for us. 254 00:16:29,947 --> 00:16:34,117 Okay, it's ready. Here you go. 255 00:16:34,285 --> 00:16:38,997 Hi, baby. I'm your Aunt Marie. 256 00:16:39,165 --> 00:16:42,167 Now, of course you already know that because when you watch this, 257 00:16:42,377 --> 00:16:45,587 20 years from now, I will look exactly the same as I do now. 258 00:16:45,755 --> 00:16:51,343 I know, it is amazing. I have aged shockingly well. Haven't I? 259 00:16:51,511 --> 00:16:56,932 Anyway, welcome to your baby shower, Esmeralda. 260 00:16:57,100 --> 00:16:58,600 Esmeralda? 261 00:16:58,768 --> 00:17:02,312 Esmeralda. That's your name and you heard it here first. 262 00:17:02,480 --> 00:17:06,942 Now, that is your wonderful, handsome older brother. 263 00:17:07,110 --> 00:17:09,945 Show her, older brother, your face. 264 00:17:11,197 --> 00:17:15,325 Okay, not right up the nose. Don't... Okay, not up it. Back. Back to me. 265 00:17:15,493 --> 00:17:20,330 Here's your mommy. Hello, Mom. 266 00:17:20,498 --> 00:17:22,791 And look, there you are, Esmeralda. 267 00:17:22,959 --> 00:17:23,959 Yeah. 268 00:17:24,127 --> 00:17:26,712 Wake up, baby. Time to party. 269 00:17:26,921 --> 00:17:30,549 Okay. Easy, easy. Believe it or not, 270 00:17:30,717 --> 00:17:35,846 Esmeralda, right after the party, your name was changed to Holly. 271 00:17:36,013 --> 00:17:38,306 And I believe, Hank, that that was around the time. 272 00:17:38,474 --> 00:17:40,517 That we took Aunt Marie to the insane asylum. 273 00:17:40,685 --> 00:17:42,978 Yeah, yeah, yeah. I dropped her off at the curb. 274 00:17:43,146 --> 00:17:46,148 Then I married Shania Twain and lived happily ever after. 275 00:17:46,315 --> 00:17:48,191 Ha, ha, ha. 276 00:17:48,359 --> 00:17:55,323 There's Daddy. Speak, Daddy. Say hello to your daughter. 277 00:17:55,700 --> 00:17:57,576 Oh, uh... 278 00:18:00,580 --> 00:18:03,582 Holly, I am very proud of you. 279 00:18:03,750 --> 00:18:07,502 And I... I think about you all the time. 280 00:18:07,670 --> 00:18:10,046 Aww. 281 00:18:11,090 --> 00:18:17,345 Wherever you go, whatever you do in life, 282 00:18:17,513 --> 00:18:23,351 always know that you have a family who loves you very, very much. 283 00:18:26,105 --> 00:18:28,690 - Cheers. - Cheers. 284 00:18:28,858 --> 00:18:33,528 - Oh, my God, it's so cute. - Oh, Carmen. It's... 285 00:18:33,696 --> 00:18:37,032 Oh, look. Look at that. It's adorable. 286 00:18:37,200 --> 00:18:40,577 I love it, Carmen. Thank you. You're so welcome, honey. 287 00:18:40,745 --> 00:18:44,039 - Thank you. - Look at the little feet. 288 00:18:46,709 --> 00:18:50,462 Okay. Oh. From me. And Hank. 289 00:18:50,630 --> 00:18:53,048 Oh. What nice wrapping paper. 290 00:18:53,216 --> 00:18:55,383 Marie always finds the best wrapping paper. 291 00:18:55,551 --> 00:18:58,386 I do. Okay. 292 00:18:58,554 --> 00:19:01,556 Let's see. And... 293 00:19:01,724 --> 00:19:03,058 Exciting. 294 00:19:04,227 --> 00:19:07,729 Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy. 295 00:19:11,901 --> 00:19:14,110 It's... It's a... 296 00:19:15,446 --> 00:19:16,738 A tiara. Yes. 297 00:19:16,948 --> 00:19:19,908 Oh, wow! Oh. 298 00:19:20,076 --> 00:19:22,327 Marie, is this...? 299 00:19:22,537 --> 00:19:26,331 White gold and several carats worth of zircons. 300 00:19:26,541 --> 00:19:29,000 Oh, Marie. You spent too much on this. 301 00:19:29,168 --> 00:19:32,420 You shouldn't have. You really, really shouldn't. 302 00:19:32,588 --> 00:19:36,591 But it's so... It's really... It's... 303 00:19:36,759 --> 00:19:37,843 It's sparkly. 304 00:19:39,136 --> 00:19:41,179 Sparkly. I know. 305 00:19:41,347 --> 00:19:42,430 Thank you. 306 00:19:42,598 --> 00:19:44,266 Hey, listen, Walt. 307 00:19:44,433 --> 00:19:46,268 You got anything stronger than beer? 308 00:19:46,435 --> 00:19:49,271 - It's... It's great. I love it. - Yeah. 309 00:19:49,438 --> 00:19:53,775 Thank you. Thank you, sweetie, thank you. 310 00:19:53,985 --> 00:19:57,779 Sorry, man. It's just, you know, after 200 presents, it just gets kind of old. 311 00:20:02,118 --> 00:20:04,828 It's nice stuff. It is, isn't it? 312 00:20:07,498 --> 00:20:11,376 I got just the thing to go with that. 313 00:20:15,590 --> 00:20:19,885 I'm sorry, man, I wasn't thinking. No, no, no. It's okay. 314 00:20:20,469 --> 00:20:21,970 You mind if I have one? 315 00:20:22,847 --> 00:20:23,972 You think that's a good idea? 316 00:20:24,807 --> 00:20:27,642 Hank, I've already got lung cancer. 317 00:20:28,519 --> 00:20:31,980 Okay. You got me there. 318 00:20:33,691 --> 00:20:35,191 Thanks. 319 00:20:37,904 --> 00:20:39,863 Cuban. 320 00:20:40,031 --> 00:20:41,239 Mm. 321 00:20:43,492 --> 00:20:46,995 I did a little favor for an FBI guy. 322 00:20:48,664 --> 00:20:52,834 Now, I was under the impression, ahem, 323 00:20:53,002 --> 00:20:55,503 that these were illegal. 324 00:20:56,422 --> 00:21:02,636 Yeah, well, sometimes forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest, doesn't it? 325 00:21:06,682 --> 00:21:10,727 It's funny, isn't it? How we draw that line. 326 00:21:10,895 --> 00:21:12,520 Yeah. 327 00:21:12,688 --> 00:21:14,898 What line is that? 328 00:21:15,942 --> 00:21:22,697 Well, what's legal, what's illegal. You know, Cuban cigars, alcohol. 329 00:21:22,865 --> 00:21:28,578 You know, if we were drinking this in 1930, we'd be breaking the law. 330 00:21:28,746 --> 00:21:32,040 Another year, we'd be okay. 331 00:21:33,167 --> 00:21:36,044 Mm. Who knows what will be legal next year. 332 00:21:37,713 --> 00:21:39,255 You mean like pot? 333 00:21:41,884 --> 00:21:48,223 Yeah. Like pot. Or whatever. 334 00:21:48,891 --> 00:21:52,310 Cocaine? Heroin? 335 00:21:53,604 --> 00:21:56,064 I'm just saying it's arbitrary. 336 00:21:57,400 --> 00:21:59,234 Well, you ought to visit lockup. 337 00:21:59,402 --> 00:22:01,820 You hear a lot of guys talking like that. 338 00:22:01,988 --> 00:22:05,657 "Hey, man, what, you busting me with these 14 bales of ganja? 339 00:22:05,825 --> 00:22:10,453 It's all gonna be legal next year when Willie Nelson's president." 340 00:22:10,621 --> 00:22:12,080 Say it, buddy. 341 00:22:12,248 --> 00:22:14,290 It don't only go one way either. 342 00:22:14,458 --> 00:22:17,836 I mean, some other stuff is legal that shouldn't be. 343 00:22:18,004 --> 00:22:22,298 I mean, frigging meth used to be legal. 344 00:22:22,466 --> 00:22:25,844 Used to sell it over every counter at every pharmacy across America. 345 00:22:27,013 --> 00:22:30,432 Thank God they came to their senses on that one, huh? 346 00:22:32,601 --> 00:22:34,644 Yeah. 347 00:22:39,817 --> 00:22:42,277 Okay. 348 00:22:47,450 --> 00:22:49,784 Nice party. Mmm. 349 00:22:52,788 --> 00:22:55,206 A tiara. 350 00:22:55,374 --> 00:23:00,045 A white-gold tiara for a newborn baby. 351 00:23:00,254 --> 00:23:05,467 Yeah. You know, I think she got that at Gertrude Zachary's in Knob Hill. 352 00:23:05,634 --> 00:23:11,973 I mean, that thing must've cost, like, what, 5 or 600 dollars. 353 00:23:14,393 --> 00:23:17,020 You know, I think I'm gonna return it. 354 00:23:17,188 --> 00:23:19,814 Are you sure? She's bound to find out. 355 00:23:19,982 --> 00:23:24,069 Well, maybe I can explain to her that we need a Diaper Genie 356 00:23:24,278 --> 00:23:29,157 more than a white-gold baby tiara. 357 00:23:31,494 --> 00:23:33,244 Hey. You know, I've been thinking 358 00:23:33,412 --> 00:23:36,748 about what you said to Dr. Delcavoli about alternative medicine. 359 00:23:36,916 --> 00:23:39,417 No. Don't worry. I'm not gonna mention that anymore. 360 00:23:39,585 --> 00:23:44,005 No, no, no. What I mean is that maybe there is something to it. 361 00:23:45,299 --> 00:23:51,846 Look. They do this Navajo sweat lodge up by Farmington. 362 00:23:52,014 --> 00:23:55,892 Healing ceremony. It's supposed to be good for your lungs. 363 00:23:56,060 --> 00:23:58,436 I'm not saying that I believe in it, but, uh... 364 00:23:59,605 --> 00:24:03,441 Well, it might be an experience. 365 00:24:04,318 --> 00:24:06,027 Really? 366 00:24:06,195 --> 00:24:07,403 You? 367 00:24:08,114 --> 00:24:09,405 In a sweat lodge. 368 00:24:09,573 --> 00:24:13,701 Ah, I was thinking about driving up on Friday, coming back Sunday. 369 00:24:13,869 --> 00:24:17,872 I mean, if you're okay with it. Well, of course I'm okay with that. 370 00:24:18,040 --> 00:24:19,624 Okay. 371 00:24:28,759 --> 00:24:30,635 Sweat lodge? Yeah. 372 00:24:30,845 --> 00:24:33,346 I'm already sweating. Help me out. 373 00:24:35,224 --> 00:24:36,266 Okay. Ow. 374 00:24:36,433 --> 00:24:38,351 Hey. 375 00:24:40,646 --> 00:24:43,565 Seventy millimeter tube furnace. Excellent. This is excellent. 376 00:24:43,732 --> 00:24:44,899 Very good work. Damn straight. 377 00:24:45,067 --> 00:24:48,069 Okay, hydrogen. Electrolytically produced, yes? 378 00:24:48,237 --> 00:24:50,113 Yeah, like you asked. I mean, this... 379 00:24:50,281 --> 00:24:53,825 This crap wasn't easy to get. And it's expensive. 380 00:24:53,993 --> 00:24:55,785 Methylamine. Where's the methylamine? 381 00:24:55,953 --> 00:24:57,662 I don't see the methylamine. 382 00:24:57,872 --> 00:25:01,791 Yeah, well, that's where I ran into some trouble. 383 00:25:01,959 --> 00:25:03,418 What kind of trouble? 384 00:25:03,586 --> 00:25:05,753 Well, half this crap I could just buy, right? 385 00:25:05,921 --> 00:25:09,090 But this methylamine... 386 00:25:09,466 --> 00:25:12,677 Not so easy. I mean, they got it locked down tight. 387 00:25:12,887 --> 00:25:16,097 But I did find some pros who will rip it off for us. 388 00:25:16,265 --> 00:25:19,100 But they want 10 grand. 389 00:25:19,268 --> 00:25:21,102 So, what's the problem? You have the money. 390 00:25:21,270 --> 00:25:23,855 No, had. I spent almost the whole wad. 391 00:25:24,023 --> 00:25:25,440 I mean, I got like 2 grand left. 392 00:25:25,608 --> 00:25:28,276 I told you, all this crap was expensive. 393 00:25:28,527 --> 00:25:32,447 So these thieves, did they say where they would be stealing it from? 394 00:25:32,615 --> 00:25:35,366 A chemical supply place, south of town. 395 00:25:35,534 --> 00:25:39,621 They got guards and security cameras. They got steel doors. 396 00:25:39,788 --> 00:25:43,041 That's why these dudes are charging so much. 397 00:25:43,209 --> 00:25:44,292 What? 398 00:25:52,676 --> 00:25:53,885 Hmm. 399 00:25:58,557 --> 00:26:02,644 So why don't we just steal it ourselves? 400 00:26:04,021 --> 00:26:05,563 Yeah? 401 00:26:05,731 --> 00:26:07,941 How we gonna do that? 402 00:26:09,151 --> 00:26:10,985 With this. 403 00:26:25,042 --> 00:26:27,252 So, what's this stuff called again? 404 00:26:30,673 --> 00:26:32,173 Thermite. 405 00:26:32,341 --> 00:26:34,592 And that will cut through a lock? 406 00:26:34,760 --> 00:26:37,428 Because this is supposed to be one big-ass lock. 407 00:26:37,638 --> 00:26:40,181 In World War II, 408 00:26:40,349 --> 00:26:44,352 the Germans had an artillery piece... It's the biggest in the world. 409 00:26:44,520 --> 00:26:46,437 - Called the Gustav Gun. 410 00:26:46,647 --> 00:26:49,232 And it weighed a thousand tons. 411 00:26:49,400 --> 00:26:53,736 And the Gustav was capable of firing a 7-ton shell 412 00:26:53,904 --> 00:26:58,366 and hitting a target, accurately, 23 miles away. 413 00:26:59,451 --> 00:27:03,705 I mean, you could drop bombs on it every day for a month 414 00:27:03,872 --> 00:27:06,374 without ever disabling it. 415 00:27:06,834 --> 00:27:10,378 But drop a commando, 416 00:27:10,546 --> 00:27:14,757 one man, with just a bag of this... 417 00:27:16,927 --> 00:27:19,929 and he could melt right through 4 inches of solid steel 418 00:27:20,139 --> 00:27:22,390 and destroy that gun forever. 419 00:27:25,394 --> 00:27:27,353 Jeez. 420 00:27:30,149 --> 00:27:32,150 So, yes, 421 00:27:32,943 --> 00:27:37,405 I think it will cut through any lock we're likely to find. 422 00:27:37,573 --> 00:27:42,285 - You'd like to return this. - It's very nice, but yes. 423 00:27:42,453 --> 00:27:44,704 Well, it... It is from this store, isn't it? 424 00:27:44,872 --> 00:27:47,582 Oh, yes, it's from this store. 425 00:27:47,750 --> 00:27:49,917 Do you happen to have a receipt? 426 00:27:50,085 --> 00:27:52,587 No, I don't. It was a gift. 427 00:27:52,755 --> 00:27:54,464 Aha. A gift. Mm-hm. 428 00:27:54,673 --> 00:27:56,924 Mr. Wilson, could you step over here, please? 429 00:27:59,261 --> 00:28:02,972 Mr. Wilson, I'd like you to watch this lady while I phone the police. 430 00:28:03,682 --> 00:28:05,058 Whoa, excuse me? 431 00:28:05,225 --> 00:28:08,770 Ma'am, this item is stolen, as I'm sure you know. 432 00:28:08,937 --> 00:28:11,314 It... Come with me, please. 433 00:28:13,275 --> 00:28:17,695 Oh, yes. I intend to press charges. 434 00:28:18,614 --> 00:28:20,573 Please do. 435 00:28:21,283 --> 00:28:23,076 We'll be here. 436 00:28:23,994 --> 00:28:28,623 Look, l... I've never stolen anything in my life. 437 00:28:28,791 --> 00:28:32,835 All right? I told you, that tiara was a gift... 438 00:28:33,003 --> 00:28:34,212 A baby-shower gift. 439 00:28:34,380 --> 00:28:36,255 So who gave it to you, then? 440 00:28:38,509 --> 00:28:40,009 I don't think I have to tell you that. 441 00:28:40,219 --> 00:28:41,969 Ma'am, you don't have to tell me anything. 442 00:28:42,137 --> 00:28:43,971 You can talk to the police. 443 00:28:44,139 --> 00:28:46,474 And I can tell them how my daughter-in-law remembers 444 00:28:46,642 --> 00:28:49,644 showing this particular item to a tall blond woman 445 00:28:49,812 --> 00:28:53,147 who, when her back was turned, walked right out the door with it. 446 00:28:53,315 --> 00:28:55,024 So there. Oh, yeah? 447 00:28:55,234 --> 00:28:59,195 Well, then, I can talk to the Channel Three News. 448 00:28:59,363 --> 00:29:03,324 Yeah, I can tell them how you people, without a shred... 449 00:29:03,492 --> 00:29:06,536 Without a modicum of evidence, illegally detained 450 00:29:06,745 --> 00:29:11,165 an innocent pregnant woman in a dank storeroom. 451 00:29:11,333 --> 00:29:15,169 This is my office. I feel I'm being held hostage. 452 00:29:15,337 --> 00:29:19,006 Furthermore, I'm not getting enough air back here. 453 00:29:19,174 --> 00:29:21,801 I don't think... I don't think I can breathe. 454 00:29:21,969 --> 00:29:24,846 Oh, my... Oh, my God. Oh, no. 455 00:29:25,013 --> 00:29:28,141 I'm going into labor. Yes, l... Oh! 456 00:29:39,027 --> 00:29:41,237 - Hi, you've reached Marie. - Do the beep thing. 457 00:29:41,405 --> 00:29:44,866 Marie, it's Skyler. I just left Zachary's. 458 00:29:45,033 --> 00:29:47,702 I need to talk to you immediately. 459 00:29:50,289 --> 00:29:53,416 - Where is the guard? - He's supposed to be coming by. 460 00:29:53,584 --> 00:29:54,876 Do you think he already passed? 461 00:29:55,043 --> 00:29:56,752 Look, I don't... I don't know. 462 00:29:56,920 --> 00:29:58,713 Okay. Wait, there he is. There he is. 463 00:29:58,881 --> 00:30:00,548 Yeah, yeah, I see him. 464 00:30:00,716 --> 00:30:02,383 Okay, wait till he passes. 465 00:30:02,551 --> 00:30:04,093 Okay, it's clear. 466 00:30:08,307 --> 00:30:09,390 Here. 467 00:30:12,227 --> 00:30:14,687 What the hell is this? It's all they had. 468 00:30:14,855 --> 00:30:17,857 Then you go to another store. If this is all they had, you're in the wrong place. 469 00:30:18,025 --> 00:30:19,358 Just put it on. 470 00:30:19,526 --> 00:30:21,444 Should've... Of course. 471 00:30:28,035 --> 00:30:30,119 Okay, okay. 472 00:30:30,537 --> 00:30:33,623 Okay. This is it. 473 00:30:35,083 --> 00:30:37,084 Oh, God. 474 00:30:49,264 --> 00:30:50,932 Okay. 475 00:30:52,935 --> 00:30:54,101 - Get... - What? 476 00:30:54,269 --> 00:30:56,229 - Look. - What? 477 00:30:56,605 --> 00:30:58,064 Hey, Jimmy, I'm stopping... 478 00:30:58,232 --> 00:31:01,484 He's not supposed to come back. What's he doing? 479 00:31:01,944 --> 00:31:03,236 Oh, my God. 480 00:31:03,403 --> 00:31:05,947 Hope everything comes out all right. 481 00:31:06,114 --> 00:31:09,408 He's going to the crapper. Oh, God. 482 00:31:09,576 --> 00:31:12,620 Okay. You coming, man? Come on. What are you doing? 483 00:31:45,946 --> 00:31:46,988 Okay, there it is. 484 00:31:49,658 --> 00:31:51,284 Is this gonna be loud? 485 00:31:51,451 --> 00:31:54,036 You'll find out in about 10 seconds. 486 00:31:55,163 --> 00:31:56,289 Stand back. 487 00:31:59,418 --> 00:32:00,501 Jesus. 488 00:32:12,180 --> 00:32:13,973 Come on, come on. 489 00:32:16,852 --> 00:32:18,978 Hey, what's going on? 490 00:32:22,232 --> 00:32:25,359 Where are the gallon jugs? I don't... 491 00:32:25,652 --> 00:32:28,029 God! What? 492 00:32:28,196 --> 00:32:30,531 Let's just take this. Come on, come on. 493 00:32:30,699 --> 00:32:32,491 What the...? 494 00:32:33,160 --> 00:32:34,869 Damn it. 495 00:32:40,667 --> 00:32:42,376 What the hell are you doing opening the door? 496 00:32:42,544 --> 00:32:44,045 How are we gonna take this thing out? 497 00:32:44,212 --> 00:32:45,671 Come on. Take that. 498 00:32:46,006 --> 00:32:47,048 Lift. 499 00:32:48,467 --> 00:32:50,593 - God. - Jeez. 500 00:32:52,220 --> 00:32:54,430 Hey. Somebody? 501 00:32:54,598 --> 00:32:56,265 Billy, you back from the crapper yet? 502 00:32:56,475 --> 00:32:57,600 Let me out of here. 503 00:32:57,768 --> 00:33:01,771 I'm gonna kick somebody's ass. The alarm's going off. Check it out. 504 00:33:01,980 --> 00:33:04,774 Billy? Billy? 505 00:33:04,983 --> 00:33:07,777 Jimmy? Help! 506 00:33:22,084 --> 00:33:24,752 Come on, man, let me try it. How is it gonna be any different? 507 00:33:24,920 --> 00:33:26,629 Can I just try it? Fine, fine, go ahead. 508 00:33:26,797 --> 00:33:29,215 Jesus. Okay. 509 00:33:30,258 --> 00:33:31,425 All right. 510 00:33:38,016 --> 00:33:41,268 Yeah, baby. See? Eat it. Okay, I'm the king. 511 00:33:41,436 --> 00:33:42,978 Yeah, okay. I'm the king. 512 00:33:44,398 --> 00:33:48,943 Oh, no. No, no, no. That didn't sound good. 513 00:33:51,947 --> 00:33:53,447 Oh, God. 514 00:33:54,449 --> 00:33:56,450 Well, this thing's not going anywhere. 515 00:33:56,618 --> 00:34:00,329 We're not cooking in my damn driveway, I'll tell you that. 516 00:34:05,544 --> 00:34:07,294 God. 517 00:34:07,462 --> 00:34:10,005 What part of "slow it down" did you not understand? 518 00:34:10,173 --> 00:34:14,301 What are you talking...? I'm... It's heavy, man. It got away from me. 519 00:34:14,845 --> 00:34:17,596 - Okay. All right. - Now, that's good, that's good. 520 00:34:17,764 --> 00:34:19,849 Now just bring it up, bring it up. 521 00:34:20,142 --> 00:34:23,144 Easy, easy, easy. Okay. 522 00:34:23,603 --> 00:34:26,814 Your real-estate agent, when is she supposed to come back? 523 00:34:27,315 --> 00:34:28,441 Oh, shit. 524 00:34:28,608 --> 00:34:30,985 Yeah. I don't know. 525 00:34:31,153 --> 00:34:32,778 I'll make damn sure she doesn't. 526 00:34:35,657 --> 00:34:37,825 Good call, yo. 527 00:35:11,943 --> 00:35:14,695 Keep the temperature steady at 425 degrees. 528 00:35:16,198 --> 00:35:18,407 We'll need to run it two more hours 529 00:35:18,575 --> 00:35:21,076 to have enough to make 4.5 pounds. 530 00:35:21,244 --> 00:35:23,370 Four and a half, not 4? 531 00:35:23,538 --> 00:35:26,582 Two pounds pays, two go back. 532 00:35:27,083 --> 00:35:31,295 Four and a half pounds puts us $44,000 ahead. 533 00:35:31,463 --> 00:35:34,423 Each. Right on, man. 534 00:35:34,800 --> 00:35:35,883 Right on. 535 00:35:36,051 --> 00:35:38,761 With the amount of methylamine that we got last night, 536 00:35:38,929 --> 00:35:41,972 we can make 4.5 pounds a week for... 537 00:35:42,140 --> 00:35:44,642 Well, for the foreseeable future. 538 00:35:46,186 --> 00:35:48,437 How long is, uh, that gonna be? 539 00:35:49,397 --> 00:35:52,775 I mean, in your, uh, situation. 540 00:35:52,943 --> 00:35:55,402 How much cash do you need? 541 00:35:57,030 --> 00:35:58,572 More. 542 00:36:04,037 --> 00:36:06,497 Someone's in the yard. Shh. 543 00:36:07,249 --> 00:36:10,334 Yeah, this is definitely the one. 544 00:36:10,502 --> 00:36:11,836 It's pretty. 545 00:36:13,463 --> 00:36:15,130 Actually, I like it. 546 00:36:15,298 --> 00:36:17,341 We could pull that out and put in a closet. 547 00:36:17,509 --> 00:36:20,302 Just a little... We'll have to bring that down. 548 00:36:21,054 --> 00:36:23,264 I thought you didn't like that type of thing. 549 00:36:23,431 --> 00:36:26,141 Oh, no. No, I don't. 550 00:36:26,393 --> 00:36:27,935 Right, right. 551 00:36:28,103 --> 00:36:29,478 Shh. Shh. 552 00:36:32,941 --> 00:36:37,653 Was there, by any chance, scheduled for this afternoon, an open house? 553 00:36:37,821 --> 00:36:40,614 I left her a message, man. It's not my fault. 554 00:36:40,782 --> 00:36:43,826 I don't care how you do it, just keep them out of here. Do you understand? 555 00:36:43,994 --> 00:36:45,786 Yeah. All right, go. 556 00:37:07,475 --> 00:37:09,476 Absolutely. 557 00:37:15,150 --> 00:37:17,151 You know, you can't duck me forever. 558 00:37:17,319 --> 00:37:18,611 What? 559 00:37:18,778 --> 00:37:21,030 Come on, I left you like 15 messages. 560 00:37:21,197 --> 00:37:23,699 When I went to your office, you snuck out the back way. 561 00:37:23,867 --> 00:37:26,785 I didn't sneak. I was going to lunch. 562 00:37:26,953 --> 00:37:28,996 Jeez, Skyler, what are you, the paranoid police? 563 00:37:29,164 --> 00:37:33,500 You know what, Marie? Marie, I have never been so humiliated in my life. 564 00:37:33,668 --> 00:37:35,920 That... Ahem. 565 00:37:36,087 --> 00:37:39,131 That tiara. 566 00:37:39,299 --> 00:37:43,344 They accused me, at Zachary's, of shoplifting it. 567 00:37:43,511 --> 00:37:45,012 What were you doing at Zachary's? 568 00:37:46,681 --> 00:37:48,599 I was returning it. 569 00:37:49,351 --> 00:37:51,685 You were returning it. 570 00:37:52,520 --> 00:37:53,854 Why would you return it? 571 00:37:54,022 --> 00:37:56,440 It just wasn't... 572 00:37:56,608 --> 00:38:00,694 Marie, what is wrong with you? Can you please tell me that? 573 00:38:00,862 --> 00:38:04,031 Can you tell me why you'd do such a thing? 574 00:38:07,911 --> 00:38:10,454 What does that mean? Does that mean you don't know? 575 00:38:11,373 --> 00:38:17,795 That... means that I have no idea what the hell you're even talking about. 576 00:38:17,963 --> 00:38:21,006 You have no idea what I'm talking about. 577 00:38:21,174 --> 00:38:22,758 The shop... 578 00:38:23,677 --> 00:38:26,804 The shoplifting. No idea? 579 00:38:28,890 --> 00:38:31,809 You're not going to admit this, are you? 580 00:38:33,228 --> 00:38:36,313 I can't really admit to something 581 00:38:36,481 --> 00:38:40,359 when I have no knowledge of what it is that I'm admitting. 582 00:38:57,002 --> 00:38:58,293 Would you like that gift-wrapped? 583 00:38:58,461 --> 00:38:59,461 Yes, actually. 584 00:38:59,629 --> 00:39:01,922 Don't forget to sign in. 585 00:39:07,595 --> 00:39:09,263 Thank you. Thank you. 586 00:39:11,349 --> 00:39:13,142 You're right. 587 00:39:14,144 --> 00:39:16,437 Look at this wall here. 588 00:39:25,363 --> 00:39:26,447 Yo! 589 00:39:27,824 --> 00:39:30,325 Excuse me, I'd just like to see the basement. 590 00:39:30,493 --> 00:39:32,703 Yeah, well, it's occupied. It's not a bathroom. 591 00:39:32,871 --> 00:39:34,997 Hey! I just want to see the basement. 592 00:39:35,165 --> 00:39:37,124 What's the big deal? 593 00:39:37,292 --> 00:39:39,084 You ain't seeing the basement, bitch. 594 00:39:39,252 --> 00:39:42,254 You got that? Is that sinking in? Now, beat it. 595 00:39:42,464 --> 00:39:44,590 All you all, house is not for sale. 596 00:39:44,758 --> 00:39:46,842 Get the hell out! 597 00:40:24,631 --> 00:40:26,131 Ahh. 598 00:40:26,341 --> 00:40:28,509 Hey. Hey. 599 00:40:31,262 --> 00:40:33,138 So how was it? 600 00:40:33,431 --> 00:40:37,476 Was it an experience? 601 00:40:37,644 --> 00:40:39,144 Yeah. 602 00:40:39,312 --> 00:40:42,064 It was definitely an experience. 603 00:40:48,363 --> 00:40:49,863 What's that smell? 604 00:40:50,281 --> 00:40:53,909 Oh, yeah, it's... 605 00:40:54,077 --> 00:40:56,787 sacred Navajo herbs. 606 00:40:56,955 --> 00:40:58,705 You know. 607 00:41:11,302 --> 00:41:14,471 Hey, everything okay? 608 00:41:14,722 --> 00:41:16,181 No. 609 00:41:16,349 --> 00:41:18,142 Not really. 610 00:41:19,644 --> 00:41:21,812 Actually, not at all. 611 00:41:24,440 --> 00:41:27,985 You know that tiara that Marie gave us? 612 00:41:28,153 --> 00:41:33,866 Yeah. Well, she stole it. Yep. 613 00:41:34,075 --> 00:41:38,078 I practically got arrested trying to return it at the store. 614 00:41:38,371 --> 00:41:39,580 Oh, my God. 615 00:41:39,747 --> 00:41:43,792 I mean, she refuses to admit it. She refuses to apologize. 616 00:41:43,960 --> 00:41:46,086 I don't know what to do. 617 00:41:47,255 --> 00:41:48,922 Hm. 618 00:41:52,677 --> 00:41:56,430 People sometimes do things for their families. 619 00:41:58,600 --> 00:42:02,144 People sometimes do things for their families? 620 00:42:02,312 --> 00:42:05,314 And, what, that justifies stealing? 621 00:42:06,691 --> 00:42:08,400 Well... 622 00:42:08,610 --> 00:42:12,237 Wow. That must've been some sweat lodge. 623 00:42:12,989 --> 00:42:16,533 Are you even listening to the words coming out of your mouth? 624 00:42:19,704 --> 00:42:22,789 What would you do if it were me? 625 00:42:24,292 --> 00:42:27,044 What do you mean, if it were you? 626 00:42:27,795 --> 00:42:31,423 If it were me, what would you do? Would you divorce me? 627 00:42:31,633 --> 00:42:35,427 Would you turn me in to the police? 628 00:42:44,771 --> 00:42:47,022 You don't want to find out. 629 00:42:58,409 --> 00:43:00,452 You want something to eat? 630 00:43:02,872 --> 00:43:06,166 Um, no, thanks. 631 00:43:22,350 --> 00:43:25,352 What is this shit? This is blue. 632 00:43:26,562 --> 00:43:30,816 We used a different chemical process, but it is every bit as pure. 633 00:43:30,984 --> 00:43:33,944 It may be blue, but it's the bomb. 634 00:43:40,743 --> 00:43:44,621 Ah! Tight, tight, tight, yeah. 635 00:43:45,123 --> 00:43:46,707 Blue, yellow, pink. 636 00:43:46,874 --> 00:43:48,709 Whatever, man. Just keep bringing me that. 637 00:43:51,296 --> 00:43:52,629 Ahh. 638 00:43:59,053 --> 00:44:01,054 4.6. 639 00:44:02,223 --> 00:44:03,598 Come on. 640 00:44:04,726 --> 00:44:07,936 And what'd I say, man? This guy can cook. 641 00:44:08,104 --> 00:44:10,063 You're all right, man. You're all right. 642 00:44:10,231 --> 00:44:12,899 We're gonna make a lot of money together. 643 00:44:13,901 --> 00:44:16,820 Just remember who you're working for. 644 00:44:19,574 --> 00:44:21,158 What did you say? 645 00:44:21,367 --> 00:44:24,369 I'm just saying, they gotta know that they're working for you. 646 00:44:24,912 --> 00:44:27,080 Like they don't already know that? 647 00:44:28,082 --> 00:44:30,959 Are you saying that they're stupid? 648 00:44:31,836 --> 00:44:34,421 No, I'm just... I'm just saying. 649 00:44:34,589 --> 00:44:37,215 Okay, so you're not saying that they're stupid. 650 00:44:37,383 --> 00:44:40,010 So I don't understand. Are you saying that I'm stupid? 651 00:44:40,178 --> 00:44:43,138 - No, come on, Tuco. - I'm just... I'm just saying. 652 00:44:43,306 --> 00:44:45,140 No, you're just speaking for me! 653 00:44:45,308 --> 00:44:49,561 Like I ain't got the goddamn sense to speak for myself! 654 00:44:49,937 --> 00:44:53,190 Is that it? Is that what you're doing? 655 00:44:53,441 --> 00:44:56,777 Tuco. 656 00:44:58,112 --> 00:45:02,115 Hey, why don't we all just relax, huh? 657 00:45:09,123 --> 00:45:12,376 Heisenberg says "relax." 658 00:45:18,216 --> 00:45:21,051 I'm relaxed. I'm relaxed. 659 00:45:21,219 --> 00:45:22,469 I'm relax... 660 00:45:37,402 --> 00:45:41,321 Whoo! Damn, man! Look at that! Look! 661 00:45:41,989 --> 00:45:43,365 Whew! 662 00:45:44,575 --> 00:45:46,618 That is messed up. 663 00:45:48,079 --> 00:45:51,790 Okay, Heisenberg. Next week.